


Home

by emer_gency



Series: Noire writes for Gency Week [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Past Relationship(s), angsty genji, i promise there's fluff in here, it gets better tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9173944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emer_gency/pseuds/emer_gency
Summary: His parting words had not been kind.Gency Week Day 1 - First





	

**Author's Note:**

> Experimental writing method idea borrowed from 7PhoenixAshes
> 
> Rules:  
> (1) Most of the fic must be written in 100-word drabbles.  
> (2) Non-drabble sections must be rare, and must have word counts that are multiples of 100.  
> (3) To prevent the drabbles from becoming oddly-spaced paragraphs, five minutes must elapse between each drabble, or there must be a change in perspective.

\- I -

It had never been particularly  _ easy _ trying to come to terms with the fact that he was no longer human. He was caught in a strange limbo between omnic and man. It was almost surreal to think about how different his life had been before his brother had killed him. As if he had never lived that life at all. As if it wasn't his own to claim.

Perhaps that was a coping mechanism; his way of dealing with the past by simply denying that it was ever his in the first place (not that it helped on most days).  
  


\- II -

Zenyatta was the one to eventually soothe him, and even then it was hard. Genji knows that his master would insist that the work had been his own, but he knows better than to believe that.

Genji highly doubts he'd still be here at all if not for the monk.

He found his peace at last, not only with himself but with the world, and most of all with his brother. He had never been one that forgave easily, yet the conscious decision to let go of the resentment was the most liberating experience of his life to this date.  
  


\- III -

His parting words had not been kind.

Angela's loving care and gentle hands were perhaps the most precious things he ever had to his name during his time with Overwatch. Yet as his resentment toward himself had grown with each passing day, so did his ill feelings toward the organization and everyone, including his friends, within it.

She didn't deserve his biting and harsh words.

_ You made me like this _ .

Or his unfair bitterness.

_ This is all your fault _ .

Or his malicious scorn.

_ You ruined me. _

Yet his parting gifts to her when he left Overwatch had been just that.   
  


\- IV -

Their relationship had been something more than just a simple friendship.

She had slowly morphed from his doctor, to his colleague, to his friend, to his  _ lover _ , and maybe even into something deeper than that. Angela understood him better than anyone else, on the physical level of course, but even emotionally too.

She gave him space when needed and held him close when he thirsted for touch. She gave him  _ everything _ ; even that which he had not wished for nor knew he needed. She was better to him than anyone in his life had previously been, or would ever be.  
  


\- V -

As Genji learned to accept himself, his turmoil shifted its focus from his hatred of himself to his regret of his past actions. He could forgive himself for most. For as close as he had become to the many agents of Overwatch, Genji had always retained a cautious distance from the rest.

From all of them except for her.

Initially, Genji ignored The Recall. But in doing such, he caused a bitter pool of regret and longing to once again gather within him; threatening to tear him apart all over again.

It is his master that convinces him to return.   
  


\- VI -

Genji had thought that he'd gotten passed the feeling of being an outsider looking into the rest of the world from his lonely vantage point. He had been alone amongst the Shimada's, alone as the only cyborg of his kind, and now alone again in the company of people he had once called friends.

He knew that it was a shackle of his own mind; chained by his own self doubt, but that didn't make them go away. Most of all, he was trapped by the notion that what he'd once had with  _ her  _ was gone, regardless of his return.   
  


\- VII -

Despite everything, everyone seemed oddly happy to see him.

Lena greeted him as her cheery self. Winston patted him on the back with such force that he knew it would have knocked the wind out of him if that was still possible. Jesse offered him his usual hat tip, suave smile, and embraced him as an old friend would. He was treated as if absolutely nothing had changed, as if a decade apart meant nothing.

All of it was almost enough to convince him that they had forgiven him for everything he had done to them in the past.

Almost.   
  


\- VIII -

No matter how hard he tried, Genji didn't feel at home here. Overwatch had never quite been the safe haven for him that the Shambali Monastery had become, but in its own way it had been more of a home to him than even his own family's house had been. 

And now that he'd learned to accept himself and leave behind what had stopped him from truly living before, Genji had thought that would change. He thought he'd find peace here. But he knows that he never truly will.

Angela was the home he'd left and would never get back.   
  


\- IX -

As childish as it was, Genji was avoiding her, and so far he was succeeding. He fell back into an old routine; this time without the constant self loathing. The feeling of being trapped on the outside bled away, and he began to enjoy being within the company of old friends.

Genji told himself he was waiting for the right time. He was waiting to figure out what he could say. He was waiting until he was prepared to face the shattered remains of something he could only regret he'd destroyed.

But truthfully he knew that day would never come.   
  


\- X -

When she eventually corners him, he's been on base for nearly two weeks.

Well, perhaps accusing her of  _ cornering _ him is an unfair accusation when they more or less just run into one another. Frankly, it's something of a miracle that he's managed to avoid her this long. It could only be luck unless she's been trying to avoid him too and this is nothing more than an unfortunate irony that fate dealt them.

But when she looks at him, he knows that notion to be untrue.

Genji watches as her eyes widen in surprise - maybe hesitance - and though the visor obscures his own, he can feel his do the same.

He wants to apologize. He wants to explain to her that he never meant any of the things that he'd said to her on that day he left. He wants to tell her how grateful he is for everything she's ever done for him, for all the times she'd been there when he'd been at the end of his rope - for saving him. He wants to beg for forgiveness he knows that he doesn't deserve. But right then and there as they look at one another, Genji has no words.

And she smiles at him.

Angela  _ smiles _ at him, and just as his muscles had locked up his breath fleds his body too. She looks at him with a fond gaze and time seems to slow as he watches her hand reach out. Genji swears he can feel the warmth of her hand as it cups the cheek of his visor. His hand doesn't feel his own as it reaches up and rests against the back of hers.

"Welcome home, Genji."

His eyes close and he speaks to her the first words they'd shared in ten years.

"I'm home"

**Author's Note:**

> I've been dying to use these writing rules ever since I read 7PhoenixAshes' fic Dust and Bones. I have no idea how it turned out though since this is currently unbeta'd so I hope it's not atrocious lol. Anyway, I more or less interpreted this prompt as being the first time Genji and Angela meet again once he returns to Overwatch.
> 
> You can find weiss and I on our tumblr blog http://emer-gency.tumblr.com/


End file.
